Ultimate Astro
Ultimate Astro is an alien transformation in Brandon 10. Appearance Ultimate Astro is a light and slightly dark blue humanoid composed of energy which makes him slightly transparent sometimes. His head resembles a flare of a fire which a very light blue outline and a bright, nearly white inside. His eyes are big and circular similar to devolved form, Astro, however his mouth is shorter and resembles a small, white bar. He now has a neck which is the same color and material as his head. His neck leads to a blue collar connected to an armored torso and lower stomach section similar to his devolved form however missing armored arms and legs. There are now two green, circular vents built into the area under his chest section of the armor and a black stripe running down the middle of his stomach section. His arms are completely blue but close to a type of cyan with patches of dark blue. His legs are similar except the colors are reversed being mainly dark blue with patches of cyan/blue; his legs also have a lack of feet and end with a some what pointy tip. The Ultimatrix Symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Astro has the ability of flight and energy manipulation like his devolved form however he now can drain energy from other beings as well as perform some powerful moves. Ultimate Astro can now charge up and release a massive energy blast that sends his opponents flying which also drains their energy slightly enough to knock them unconsious if they were weakened by the blast enough. He can also fire balls of energy that have powerful impacts and beams of energy from his arms. As seen in Isolation, Ultimate Astro has the ability to travel through energy transmiters, allowing him to travel into the interior of a facility. Weaknesses As opposed to being made completely of energy and being exposed to gain more power, Ultimate Astro can be absorbed and used as an energy source. History In The Ultimate Enemy, Ultimate Astro defeats Khan's robot soldiers and DNA X's Physical Forms. In The Hungry Alien, Ultimate Astro attempts to fend off The Vorzzle. In Isolation, Ultimate Astro defends the team from an alien creature. Appearances Ultimate Hero *The Ultimate Enemy (First Appearance) *The Hungry Alien *Isolation Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games *Critical Crisis Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Trivia *Ultimate Astro was based off of a regular Energian but with most of his armor removed as an advantage to gaining more power. The stripe was meant to represent evolution which explains the stripes in other Ultimate Forms like Ultimate Loch Ness and Agilmur. *Unlike the other Ultimate Forms, Ultimate Astro was one of the first aliens used in his debut episode rather than one of the last. *Ultimate Astro is the last Ultimate Hero of the first five Ultimate Heroes. *While coming up with a design for Ultimate Astro, one of his designs had a more oval or Human-like head with more robotic like features but leaving the hands exposed. Another design made him resemble a big and armored version of Astro. These designs then led to an exposed Astro that resembled fire flares and the rest of the designs were based off of that. Gallery Ultimate Astro.png|Ultimate Astro in Ultimate Hero Ultimate Astro Concept Art.png|Ultimate Astro Concept Art MakingUltAstro.png|The Making of Ultimate Astro Ult Astro Before Editing.png|Ultimate Astro (Before Editing) Trading Cards UH (Ult Astro).png|Astro Trading Card Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Blue Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Evolved Forms in Brandon 10 Category:Evolved Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens